Superman Moment
by Bev4Broadway
Summary: Alice convinces Bella to sing a song for Edward at a Karoke party.   Songfic of the song Superman by Taylor Swift with a mix Moment like this. Fluff!


**Author's Note: Hello people this is another Twilight fan fiction I don't know why I like writing them so much I'm not even a mega fan of the series anymore I guess because so many songs can work with it. Anyway this is one again inspired by a song like I just mentioned it's also by Taylor Swift (Of course right?) Hope you like it!**

DISCLAMER

I do not own the song Superman, Twilight or the ability to magically make pies fall down from the sky.

Edward quickly packed his books into his bag and left the room quickly. I stared after him. Edward Cullen the love of my life though he doesn't know it yet. He was beautiful he use to have his mother's eyes before he was turned according to Carlisle, Edward was just as ambitious as his adopted father too. Though he was complicated and irrational sometimes but…

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and hurried out the door to catch up. "Edward!" He looked over his shoulder and slowed down so I could match his quick pace.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" He smiled.

"Just fine thanks," I love you. I added silently in my head.

"Are you still coming over tonight?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you around okay?" He asked as he reached his next class.

"Yeah, see you later." I gave him a pathetic wave and ran to gym.

As I attempted not to hit anyone with my tennis racket I secretly hoped Edward would come and save me from my least favorite class. He wasn't as bad as everybody thought, the girls though he only liked rich girls while the guys thought that his ego was way to big for his head. But his deep golden eyes tell me otherwise, making me forget every single word anyone told me.

"Hey Bella," A voice said behind me, I turned stepping.

"Oh, hi Mike." I said pretending to be cheerful.

"Are you still going to the Karaoke party Saturday?" He asked me. The Karaoke party how could I forget, Alice already had my outfit picked out.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He tried to say something else but a ball hitting him the face prevented him from continuing the conversation.

"Keep your head in the game, Newton, Swan!" The coach called over to us. Mike rubbed his head as he served and didn't try to talk to me again.

"See you later guys." Edward said to me and Alice as he walked outside to his silver Volvo. _I lover you, I loved you since I met you. _I thought.

"He always has places to be doesn't he?" I asked Alice as she pulled out her collection of nail polish for our manicures.

"He likes to keep busy." Alice agreed as she opened a bright blue polish. "Do you want flowers or sparkles?" I sighed figuring she wouldn't give up anytime soon.

"Flowers."

Saturday night I entered with Alice in a floral blue dress that matched my nails, my hair in soft curls with a little make-up to 'enhance my features' as Alice said. "Come on," I said. "Let's find a table and watch."

"Oh no you don't," She chirped. "You are singing." I felt my eyes widen, me sing? She had to be joking.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically. "Seriously let's go sit with Emmett and Rosalie or something."

"Come on Bella." Alice said. "I've heard you sing before."

"When?"

"In the bathroom when your having your 'human minute'." She replied simply. "Who sings that song anyway?"

"I don't know, I heard it on the radio." I shrugged.

"I know it's going to be on there, and there is not way of backing out of this Bella I already saw you singing. Don't' worry I'll sing right after you."

"And how's that supposed to comfort me?"

She ignored me and dragged me to the sign up list I was going after Lauren. Great I heard she was a great singer and was going to dedicate a song to Edward. Perfect.

Sure enough as soon as Lauren walked onstage she took the microphone off the stand and said. "I dedicate this song to my crush, you know who you are." A couple of guys smirked thinking she meant them, not noticing that she was looking at Edward giving him a wink she started her song.

She was a good singer I felt my confidence drop to about two and when she walked off the stage I was shaking.

"You'll be fine." Alice whispered into my ear as my name was called.

I walked slowly on stage trying not to trip but ended up stumbling on my way to the microphone stand. "This song is for someone who is… very special to me." I said quietly the mic. Making my voice hear throughout the room. Then the music started.

_Tall dark and superman, he puts papers in his briefcase and flys away,_

_To save the world, or go to work, it's the same thing to me._

As I sung I could feel my confidence raising as I took the microphone off the stand and began to move a little as I sang, changing a few of lyrics so they would fit in with my situation even though I knew it might be a give away.

_Something in his deep gold eyes has me saying, _

_he's not all bad like his reputation, _

_and I can't hear one single word they say._

As I breezed through most of the song and got to the end I finally had the courage to look at him to see him staring back at me.

_And I watch, you fly around the world._

_And I hope, you don't save some other girl._

_Don't forget, Don't forget. About me._

_I'm far away, but I'll never let you go._

_I'm love struck and looking out my window._

_Don't forget, Don't forget. Where I'll be._

As I sang the next lines I remembered this morning when a bouquet of flowers arrived. My heart fluttered with excitement until I saw the tag which showed that the ten pink roses were from Mike, not Edward.

_Right here wishing the flowers were from you, wishing the card was from you._

_Wishing the card was from you… _

As I came to the last chorus I sang with energy.

'

_Cause I loved you from the very first day!_

_I watched superman fly away, you got a busy day today._

_Go save the world, I'll be around, forever and ever and_

_I watched superman fly away I swear I'll be with you someday._

I looked up at him again to see his face, I couldn't read it but I knew he put the pieces together.

_I'll be right here, on the ground._

_When you come back down!_

As the music ended and I sang the last line my face flushing I quickly ran off stage. I heard people cheering and I ran towards the restroom, knowing I couldn't face him at the moment. I heard Alice speak into the microphone as she got ready to sing her song.

I reached for the handle of the door when I heard a voice say behind me. "That was great Bella." I held my breathe and turned to face Edward.

"T-thanks." I stuttered.

"No really, I mean it. That was the best song I've hear all night." He said sincerely.

"It was for you." I whispered. I hear Alice's song start I couldn't help but think she picked it just for me and Edward.

_What it I told you, it all meant to be?_

_Would you belive me?_

_Would you agree?_

"Will you dance with me Bella?" Edward asked me holding his hand out to me.

"I can't dance." I said nervously.

He smiled his crooked smile. "Don't worry, I can." As he led me to where some other people had decided to start dancing.

_A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_

_I can't believe this is happening to me._

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

At first we just swayed to the music then he surprised me by snaking his arms around my waist and lifting me onto his feet. I smiled and leaned against him.

_A moment like this Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this Some people search forever for that one special kiss I cant believe its happening to me Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

"Bella?" Edward murmured.

"Yes?" I asked looking at him.

"I love you." And then he kissed me. It was sweet, tender and full of passion. Everything a first kiss should be. It seemed to last forever but not long enough.

When he pulled away I said. "I love you too." And kissed him again.

_Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this._

Extra Disclaimer: I do not own moment like this.


End file.
